The One Winged Angel
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Dark Angel. Battle lines had been drawn. Warnings had been given. But would one heed to these warnings or simply go on as planned?


Ruffling of papers being knocked off from a nearby desk. The sound of muffled conversations occurring behind closed doors.

The sound of lips smacking against each other. These are such sounds that could be heard inside of one office deep in the heart of Starling City.

Deep into the office on the highest floor of the building. In the office of one Oliver Queen. The CEO of the legendary Queen Consolidated.

An office that he has called his own for the past three months. An office that he would often be seen in during the day along another.

Alongside his wife the also returning Laurel Lance. A woman that since has been named the leading attorney for the company.

Even if she never did finish law school like she had planned. The wonders of having power. So much power to pull any strings that she saw fit.

To have any sort of document be presented to her with a simple snap of her fingers. Such a wonderful feeling.

But nothing would ever compare to this. Compare to where she finds herself now. Finds herself straddling her husband's lap with her arms wrapped around the back of his neck engaging him in an internal battle.

A battle that she would see she would win. A battle that she would often win thanks to her gifts. These metahuman gifts that she had been given so long ago.

Gifts that have proven to be useful over these past few months. Months where the balance of power inside of Starling City would change forever.

Change with sudden disappearances. Disappearances of some of the well known names. Names of the more wealthy and powerful that had ruled this city with an iron fist so long ago.

But no longer. Names that one by one had suddenly disappeared only to reappear in what the local police would consider to be the most brutal crime spree in recent memory.

Such a tragedy. That was the phrase she would often use whenever a reporter would question her about the latest gossip. About the latest topic making headlines throughout the city.

But that wasn't what was on her mind right now. No she had more pressing needs. Needs that needed to be attended to as she feels something pressing against her bum.

Feels the instant reaction that only she could get out of him. Such power that she would never abuse. Such power that has often brought a smile to her face at just the mere thought.

A reaction that she is more than happy to oblige as she breaks off the kiss to stare into her husband's eyes with her eyes twinkling with nothing but mischief and a grin coming across her face.

A grin that she sees instantly returned causing her to lean down bringing him back into a kiss once again.

Bring him back into a heated kiss as she feels his hands playing with the buttons of her dress shirt causing her to shrug off her leather jacket and toss it away before she gently brushes his hands away to undo the buttons of her shirt and discard it leaving her in just a red bra.

Causing her to feel him break off the kiss and gently plant kisses down on the side of her neck causing her to throw her head back with a look of bliss across her face as she feels him kissing just the right spot making her eyes flutter close completely ignoring the sound of a buzz coming from a few feet away.

A buzz followed by another and another from a small office call button stationed at the front of the desk.

This device that keeps buzzing a clear sign their secretary was trying to get their attention. Attention that was not wanted or desired at this moment as she guides him to continue to kiss and suck on the side of her neck before it becomes too much.

Before the annoying sound makes her snap her eyes open and snatch the device off from the desk and in a swift move sending it soaring through the air and smashing into the wall causing the device to shatter into thousands of pieces.

Such a scene that makes a pleased smile come across her face before she looks back down to find her husband looking back up towards her questionably while he tries his best to suppress a grin that wants to form across his face.

" Now where were we?"

Bringing her right index finger up to tap gently against her chin with a mock thoughtful expression coming across her face suddenly Laurel snaps her fingers before she looks back down towards Oliver with a wide grin coming across her face.

" Oh!? I remember now!"

Leaning down to gently rest her forehead against his own gently Laurel brushes Oliver's lips with her own.

" I was about to make you scream my name."

Instantly seeing a grin come across his face without any delay closing the distance gently Laurel brings Oliver back into a deep kiss.

A kiss that she can't help but get lost in as a pleased smile comes across her face from feeling his hands wandering down her sides.

Wandering further and further down her dress skirt that just makes her deepen the kiss. Just deepen further as she feels the soft fabric of the skirt being slowly pulled down her waist.

Pulled down until another disturbance. This time in the form of a knock. A knock coming from the closed office door.

Such a knock that makes her break off the kiss and snap her head to look over her shoulder to find the door creaking open before a familiar face pops her head through the opening.

A face that many had questioned them about when they announced the hiring. Announced the partnership.

Announce that they had purchased a company from out west and successful merged it with their own causing a new branch of Queen Consolidated to be formed without anyone needing to lose their job.

A woman with a storied history here in this building. A place where she had first got her start. Even if how she got her start would be considered unorthodox.

Considered to be wrong. Considered to be unholy. A woman that was considered to be ruthless. Considered to be a cold hearted bitch.

The perfect woman for the job. Afterall it wasn't everyday that you could have someone on your staff that hated your mother in law just as much as you do.

Isabel Rochev. Former vice president of Stellmoor International. Now vice president of Queen Consolidated.

Such an title that had many questioning this action. Had many questioning this new found leadership of this young couple.

But they didn't care. This woman despite her past history with the family was the perfect woman for the job.

Was and is the perfect ally against what they were looking to achieve. A woman that she sees just smirking over in their direction with an look of amusement in her eyes.

" Have i caught you at a bad time?"

Instantly narrowing her eyes at the brunette that just looks towards her with what she swears to be a faint grin feeling her husband's hands retracting from where they were in a sudden move reaching down Laurel pins his hands back down in place.

" The worst possible timing."

Unable to contain the silent chuckle that escapes her lips earning her an eyebrow raised in response clearing her throat a faint smirk comes across Isabel's face.

" Well then you're just going to love the news i come bearing with. Moira is here to see you."

Not waiting for a response just as she is about to duck her head back through the opening thinking twice about it slowly Isabel turns her gaze back towards Laurel finding her turning to look back towards her in question.

" Oh and Mrs Queen? As much as i don't like to give advice red doesn't really suit you. I see black more of your color."

Without having a chance to respond instantly as she sees Isabel's head disappearing through the opening and the office door silently close turning to look towards her husband a grin forms across Laurel's face.

" I like her. She reminds me of well me."

Letting out a chuckle glancing over towards the closed office door hearing muffled voices coming from behind slowly Oliver looks down towards the ground towards his wife's discarded clothing.

Glance down before his eyes come back up to meet her own as he nods his head down towards the pile earning an eyebrow raise in question in response.

" Well? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Following his eyes looking down as she looks towards her discarded dress shirt and leather jacket turning her gaze back up to meet his own after a few seconds a wide grin forms across Laurel's face that just makes a confused look come across Oliver's face.

" Oh i almost forgot."

Retracting her hands from his own in a sudden move reaching back Laurel unclasps her bra and throws it into her pile of discarded clothes before as she lets out a sigh in content she returns her arms to around the back of his neck.

" That's better. Thanks for the suggestion and the girls thank you as well."

Just as fast as she sees him rolling his eyes leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips once again to his own ignoring everything that is going on around them.

Ignoring in favor of reaching down guiding his hands to continue to their adventure that they had been on before they had been interrupted.

But it was not meant to be. Not meant to be as the office door slowly opens once again causing Laurel to break off the kiss with a huff and turn to glare at the open doorway.

Turn a piercing glare to the open doorway to find Isabel looking on into the office with amusement ushering an unexpected Moira Queen inside.

A woman that once her gaze comes up to look in their direction goes wide in shock. Such a reaction for a split second makes a faint smile come across Laurel's face before it quickly evaporates into a cold stare.

This stare that breaks the older woman's shock as she sees Isabel silently leaving the room closing the door behind herself leaving just her and the young couple.

Leaving them in silence before she breaks the silence and clears her throat as she turns to look anywhere but at them.

" Ms Lance? Do you mind?"

Narrowing her eyes at the older woman reaching down Laurel grasps a hold of Oliver's hands just as she feels him pulling his hands away and returns them back to where they once were.

" Matter of fact, I do. My husband and I were just getting to the good part. Need i remind you that it was you that took ten years away from us that we now have to make up for.

If i want my husband to bring me up to the roof and fuck my brains out for the whole world to see then that's exactly what's going to happen despite your wishes.

And now that's taken care of mind telling us what you are doing here? I was quite clear on what i expected of you and this doesn't count as being seen out in public."

Snapping her head back up to meet the dirty blonde's own taking a second to regain her composure slowly Moira makes her way over to take a vacated seat in front of the office table.

" There are things that we need to discuss…."

" There is nothing to discuss. I made things very clear to you. You will not question anything that we say or do. This is no longer your company or should i show you the paperwork that you signed agreeing to such a manner?"

Staring deep into the younger woman's eyes seeing nothing but pure fury being directed her way letting out a sigh dropping her gaze towards her lap slowly Moira shakes her head.

" Is there anything noteworthy that you would like to discuss? Oh and don't bother bringing up the subject of terminating Ms Rochev's contract up again.

She is a fine young woman and the sheer fact that she despises you just as much as i do will grant her employment here in this company until she no longer wants it.

It's funny how such rumors about her had spread. For the record i had a long talk with her about such rumors.

It turns out she was not at fault despite what you might think. She was more of….roped into things. A powerful man such as your ex husband had the power to do so many things when he was in power.

Destroying one's life would be a mere cakewalk especially to one that barely had gotten her feet wet in her area.

You proved this yourself when you terminated her internship here and made it a personal mission of yours to sabotage her life making sure she could not find employment anywhere."

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across her face snapping her head up Moira watches a sinister grin come across Laurel's face.

" I told you. I know everything there is to know about you. I know what makes you tick. I know all of your deepest darkest secrets. I know how to destroy you if need be."

Seeing the older woman's face getting paler and paler by the second a sweet smile forms across Laurel's face that just makes Moira look at her with instant shock.

" Will that be all Mayor Queen? My husband and i have matters to attend to."

Only able to nod her head in complete silence rising up from her seat without taking her eyes away from the dirty blonde haired woman slowly Moira makes her way across the office and exits closing the door silently behind her before Laurel's gaze comes back to meet Oliver's own.

" She needs to be dealt with."

Letting out a sigh nodding his head sadly looking down suddenly without having much time to ponder the situation Oliver feels a hand gently cupping his chin before slowly he feels his head being turned up to meet his wife's gaze.

" Hey? We knew this day would come eventually. Not everyone can be saved."

Closing his eyes reaching up to gently lay his hand down on her own and guide it to his cheek leaning into her touch feeling weight coming to gently rest against the top of his head slowly Oliver nods his head.

" I know, I just….I just wished that i could save her here. The last time, I watched her die before my very eyes feeling helpless and i just thought that…."

" You thought that if you saved her here in this dimension the guilt would go away?"

Feeling him nod his head against her touch returning the nod tilting her head slightly gently Laurel plants a kiss on top of his head.

" She couldn't be saved. You have to remember the Moira Queen of your world is much different than the one in mine.

Your mother. Your true mother despite her faults attempted to right her wrongs. She died having no regrets. Died knowing she did everything that she could to protect her children.

This Moira Queen is different. This one hasn't shown any remorse for what she has done. She hasn't tried to right her wrongs but instead push to gain even more power than she already has.

I didn't want to have to tell you this but that woman. The woman that just walked out of here is a cancer. A cancer that needs to be dealt with before it spreads destroying everything that she touches."

Turning his head slightly to look up towards her leaning down gently Laurel brushes her lips up against his own.

" Let me do this. Not for the citizens of Starling City. Not for the lives that she has destroyed. No let me do this for us.

After everything that we've been through, I think no we deserve to be happy. To be able to live the rest of our lives in peace without that woman ever interfering again."

* * *

Feeling the limo coming to an halt snapping out of her thoughts silently making her way out of the back of the limo only to be instantly surrounded by her own personal guards that pave a way for her up the town hall's steps ignoring the reporters that are seen nearby shouting out questions hoping to get a statement being pushed back by already stationed police officers nodding her head silently in thanks to an nearby officer making her way up the steps coming to a complete halt turning to look out towards the gathering crowd that continue to shout out questions to her looking to get the latest gossip from within city hall raising up her hands motioning for the crowd to calm down after a few seconds of hearing the crowd obeying her wishes just as she opens her mouth suddenly a loud scream is heard.

A loud scream coming from a reporter as she looks up in horror pointing towards Moira. Pointing up towards her with her hand shaking causing a look of confusion to come across the older woman's face.

Confusion that makes her slowly look down to inspect what could have caused this reaction before suddenly her eyes go wide.

Go wide when she sees it. A red dot. A red dot just above her right breast. This dot that she can't help but watch in horror slowly move down until it is in the middle of her chest.

Until her eyes come up to look into the distance before suddenly she is hit with agonizing pain. Hit with such accuracy that it feels as though the wind has been knocked out of her as she feels herself stumbling backwards.

Stumbling backwards holding an open wound that gushes out blood staining her dress. Gushes out blood that pours down the city hall's steps causing loud screams to echo through the air.

Screams that could be heard from a crowd that scrambles away while officers are seen looking around with their weapons drawn looking for the shooter.

Looking for who had caused this as a few others rush up the steps to attend to Moira Queen. A woman whose vision gets darker by the second.

Whose eardrums register nothing but silence as she feels all the strength in her body leaving her. As she feels her legs giving out on her before it happens.

Before she finds herself falling forward off the steps just out of the reach of a few charging police officers and comes crashing down step after step.

Pulling his head back from the scope grinning in success of his latest victim chewing softly on the toothpick in his mouth making sure to pull his pride and joy away from his hiding spot quickly getting to work on disassembling his rifle placing it inside of a large silver suitcase making sure that the locks are fully applied turning on his heels without any delay a lone man slowly makes his way through a darkened apartment closing the apartment door behind him.

Closing the apartment door leaving no traces that he had ever been inside. No traces of fingerprints anywhere.

No traces of any round casings. Nothing. Nothing except an open window where in the faint distance the sound of widespread panic echoes through the air.

A sound that is like music to his ears as the minutes tick on by. As he gets further and further away from the scene with a grin across his face just underneath his hood.

A grin that only widens when he makes his way into a nearby alleyway after twenty minutes of walking down the street.

Walking down an alleyway where a lone woman could be seen waiting for him. A woman that look towards him with an emotionless look as a black briefcase could be seen in her right hand.

Looks towards him in question as he lowers his briefcase down and slowly pulls back his hood revealing his face to her.

Reveal his grinning face to her that sent a clear message loud and clear. A message that he sees her receiving as a faint smile comes across her face for the briefest of moments.

" Have you accomplished the task that i've acquired?"

Feeling his grin only widening turning his gaze away to look up towards the sky bringing his right hand up to his ear Deadshot sighs in content.

" Listen and you just might find the answer you are seeking."

Feeling her lips twitching upward nodding her head in acceptance silently making her way over reaching out Laurel extends the black briefcase out towards him finding his eyes being drawn to the case.

" As agreed. Five million in cash."

Gently taking the briefcase out of her hand receiving a nod in response just as he sees her turn and make her way down the opposite end of the alleyway lowering the case down to his side Deadshot stares straight ahead at her retreating back.

" Mrs Queen?"

Seeing that he has earned her full attention in the form of her coming to an halt to look over her shoulder his way a slight grin forms across Deadshot's face.

" From business associate to business associate it would be a great disservice of mine to not inform you that there is a new player that is making his way here. A Mr Slade Wilson. Thought you would like to know as these last few months working for you have been dare i say satisfying."

Taking in this new information nodding her head in respect and understanding slowly Laurel turns her head back forward.

" We'll be in touch Mr Lawton. I may have use of your services once again in the very near future."

Bowing his head down slightly as he sees her retreating form disappear into the shadows pulling back his hood to cover his face retrieving his briefcases turning on his heels slowly Deadshot makes his way out of the alleyway and disappears around the corner.


End file.
